Gaara X Reader One-Shot
by Jessica Winter
Summary: Having fallen asleep on the youngest sand siblings lap while discussing important matters with all of the siblings, you awake to find your alone with him, your forever crush. Finding out he likes you too, something leads to another what will happen to your relationship? Will it grow stronger? or will it crumble?


You and Gaara had been friends for a couple years now, he always looked after you and made sure that no one ever hurt you, he could be such an shy sweetheart at times but only when you were alone. When his siblings were around he still made sure that Kankuro couldn't get his hands on you, but he didn't really talk or look at you.

"Gaara.." You mumble, your head resting on his lap as your eyes slowly open, you had been making plans with the sand siblings for the new mission you were assigned when you got a little tired, although you don't know how you had ended up in this position on your friend. Quickly realizing that you were curled up with your head on his lap well he stared down at you, you blushed a deep red and sat up moving off and away from him.

"S-sorry!" You say bowing and looking away, noticing that Kankuro and Temari were no longer in the room, "It's alright." He said quietly a slight blush dusting the pale boys cheeks. "Hey where did Kankuro and Temari go?" You ask, just how long were you asleep for? "They left, you fell asleep so we thought we'd finish discussing later." He said as he began to stand up.

"Oh…" You mumble looking at the floor, feeling terrible for falling asleep on them, tilting your chin up so your (e/c) eyes meet his seafoam coloured ones, he stares at you for a second before slowly leaning in and kissing your lips ever so slightly and sweetly.

Your eyes widen as your cheeks turn scarlet, you close your eyes after a couple of seconds and kiss him back with the same sweet and gentleness. You break apart after a couple of minutes due to the need for air, you both spend a couple of seconds catching your breath before you rise onto your tippy toes and kiss him again.

This time it's Gaara who's surprised as he kisses you back and slowly wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him as you pull your head back and giggle at him before wrapping your own arms around his neck and lacing your fingers through his gorgeous red hair.

Gently sliding his tongue across your bottom lip he asks for permission, you deny and keep your mouth closed trying to see if you can tease him, he makes a small growling sound as he tickles your sides causing you to gasp as his tongue darts into your mouth and explores your wet caverns earning a slight moan from you.

You can feel him smirk in the kiss as he gently lifts you up and carries you upstairs to his bedroom, you blush as you realize where this is headed but make no attempt of resistance, much to his relief.

He opens his bedroom door with one hand while supporting you with the other, as he steps into the room he remembers to close and lock the door, not wanting any unwanted visitors if anyone decided to return home early. He detaches his lips from yours for a quick breath before he begins leaving small kisses from your chin down to your collarbone, causing you to gasp as a small moan escapes your lips before gently biting your lip to try and suppress them.

"Don't hide them." He mumbles against your neck as he makes his way towards the bed, gently laying you on your back as he crawls on top of your small body, making sure to keep his weight off of you, not wanting to harm you.

You pull his face back up to yours and kiss him again, continuing to make out for some time until your both left panting and full of lust for each other. You lift your hands up to his chest and start undoing his top clothes, he chuckles as you struggle to get them off of him before helping you while a small smile plays on his lips.

"You're beautiful (y/n)." He says kissing your forehead, then both of your cheeks, then finally leaving a small kiss upon your lips as you smile up at him. "Are you sure about this?" He asks and you can hear the shyness in his voice as his cheeks are dusted a light shade of pink once again.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." You say before kissing his cheek as the lust returns to his eyes, he gently lifts you up and removes your shirt, you cover your chest with your arms, feeling a little self conscious even though you know you shouldn't. He gently moves your arms before removing your bra, he kisses all over your chest, each time his lips touch your skin he says how beautiful and important you are to him.

"I love you (y/n)." He says looking up into your eyes as his chin rests between your breasts, you giggle and run a hand through his hair "I love you too Gaara." You say.

You both continue with your fun throughout the day until you decide it's about time for bed, cuddling up to his warm body he pulls the blankets over you both and kisses your head before you both fall into a peaceful sleep.

~With Temari and Kankuro~

"How come he gets to be with (y/n)?!" Kankuro grumbles angrily having heard you and Gaara making love upstairs. "Oh will you just quit it! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?!" Temari yells as she picks up her fan and begins to chase Kankuro around the house as he runs away screaming for help.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" He says as he runs out the door before stopping dead in his tracks and turning around, Temari stands there looking at him through the window laughing because she has locked him outside in the rain, his clothes and body getting soaked as he bangs on the door for her to let him in completely forgetting about the back door that's unlocked.


End file.
